Taking Action - The Dare
by mswriter07
Summary: The team tries to distract Derek and get the details of his and Spencer's evening together. A.N. This is part 3 of the Taking Action stories. This is the sequel to Taking Action - B-Side. I hope you enjoy. R & R.


JJ and Prentiss shared a look before JJ mentioned, "Why don't we all go down to the Auld Dubliner for a few drinks and leave the bossman and the doctor with a bit of privacy."

"I'm good." Rossi replied as he glanced at Aaron's door when a yelp escaped from one of them.

"If things go well, we'll get plenty of ammunition from those two, to tease them about. Right now something else needs our attention." Prentiss said as she glanced upstairs and then back to the small group of people on her team.

Derek said, "I've got a date." He tried as an excuse but it came out flat. He knew he wouldn't get away with it and sure enough, he was right.

Prentiss looked amused at Morgan and said, "You don't have a date and you're coming with us."

Derek went to retreat by grabbing his jacket but Prentiss already grabbed it for him and when he put it on, she took him by the elbow and said, "Let's go get Garcia before she figures out how to teleport into Hotch's office and get her drunk."

Derek smirked and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if she had surveillance cameras in there. Reid and Hotch are goners."

Emily smacked his arm playfully and said, "I didn't need that picture." Inside she was thinking of ways to bring it up to Garcia and JJ as it would be fun entertainment.

They got to Garcia's office and Derek said, "Hey, let's go get drinks. I'm buying baby girl."

"What a gentleman." Prentiss said. "I'll tell the others you're buying." Then she left while Garcia gathered her stuff and Derek helped her into her jacket.

Forty-five minutes later, everyone including Rossi were sitting around in a booth with Derek in the middle so he couldn't escape when the questioning started. Conversation seemed normal to Derek for a few minutes before he heard Garcia ask Prentiss a question. "So how does our junior g-man kiss? I just can't get it right in my head especially after what we heard this afternoon." She confessed.

"Quite well by the sounds the two were making." Prentiss said after she took a drink of her martini.

"The way he presents himself, you wouldn't think he'd be comfortable enough to show that side of himself." JJ said as she swirled her chardonnay in the glass.

Derek snorted and asked, "You guys think Reid's a virgin?"

The team turned their attention to Derek and Rossi said, "Well he doesn't talk like you do and we've never asked him so really it's a communication error on everyone's parts."

"He's very private. Most of his encounters normally happen back in Vegas when he visits his mother."

"With who?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask him. He just asked me for a little advice and went about his way." Derek shrugged as he took a drink from beer glass. He wasn't liking where this conversation was going but he was stuck in the middle of the best team of profilers ever so he would have to be forgiven for his mishaps later.

"And what kind of advice did he ask you about?"

"Nothing he would want me to talk about." Derek tried to reason.

"Okay. How about this dare you mentioned in the bullpen earlier?" Garcia asked from his left side.

"Oh yeah. How did that come about and where did it happen?" Emily asked from his right. JJ and Rossi just raised their eyebrows.

Derek rubbed his face and refilled his glass from the pitcher. Derek looked at the team and said, "First off this doesn't get back to Reid. He'd kill me and now more specifically Hotch would kill me…"

"Okay." JJ said.

"Keep going." Rossi said as he stroked his goatee with his forefinger and thumb.

Derek said, "Two, Reid is the only guy I've sorta been with and lots of alcohol was involved."

"Uh-huh. Keep going. This just keeps getting better and better." Emily grinned.

"We were at Reid's, as I tend to drop by when we're all home, with a six pack and we watch non sci fi tv. Basically I make him watch a football or basketball game and we eat pizza. It's a bit of habit we got into over the years. Well I made an offhand comment about what he might do in his spare time and he decided to take it literally. Both of us had had a few beers and he had vodka in his cabinet so we were using the beer as chasers. I ended up sprawled on his living room floor, half naked with a Bulls game on in the background, and Reid showing me in no uncertain terms that he wasn't a virgin."

"Damn did he scar you for life?" Emily asked.

"No he didn't but I do compare on the occasion and I know Hotch won't be unhappy with anything they might do or try."

"Did you know he swung towards men?" JJ asked as the waitress filled her glass again.

"He's bisexual but he relates better to men."

"So he did feel something for Lila Archer and Austin?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah. Lila was a quiet fling he had if he was in the area and he's visited Austin a couple of times. They just know between what they do for a living and what he does that nothing can really come of anything. Lila knew though that Reid was, I mean, is in love with Hotch."

"And she was okay with all of that?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. They'll be friends though for life."

Garcia was curious though what Spencer had shown her chocolate Adonis that he'd compare it to his other female lovers so she asked, "What did our junior g-man show you?"

"That's between us guys. I'm trying to respect Reid's privacy. We're going to be teasing him enough about Hotch, we don't want to make him feel uncomfortable."

"No but whatever he did, you still think about, a lot." Prentiss said.

"I might…."

"Are you jealous Reid's in love with Hotch?" Rossi asked as he sipped his scotch.

"No. I told you it involved lots of alcohol and a slight miscommunication."

Derek's frustration was clear for the team to hear and they backed off. You could practically see him bristling like a cat. Prentiss was the first to apologize, "I'm sorry. You can't blame our curiosity but Derek we're a team and you know that it won't go any further."

That was true. It was the perils of working so closely together. The team practically lived in each other's pockets and Morgan got why they were so curious. It was hard to imagine Reid as a sexual being as he usually seemed so far removed from them. He was and he was glad that Hotch and he had settled things. Now if he could just drown the images out of his mind with some alcohol then things would be golden.

The next day when everyone got into the office, Hotch and Reid were leaning against Reid's desk in the bullpen, and the team looked at them surprised. Derek was the first to approach the two men and he said, "Congratulations you two." As he shook Hotch's hand he said, "If you hurt him…."

Aaron grinned and said, "I know Morgan."

Rossi walked over to the two and said, "I'll work with maintenance to soundproof your office." Then he looked at Spencer and said, "Didn't know you liked to talk dirty?"

Spencer bit his lip and tucked his head close to his chest. He replied a moment later with a light blush, "It happens from time to time."

Aaron looked between Dave and the rest of the team members and said, "Thanks for the nudge yesterday. Now we have to get back to work."

"Gotcha bossman." Garcia said as she went off towards her office and then the others followed suit.

Reid sat at his desk and opened up three of his files to get started with and Aaron leaned over his shoulder and nuzzled his jaw and whispered, "See you at lunch."

"See you." Spencer said as he leaned into the touch.


End file.
